Ajuka Beelzebub
Summary Ajuka Beelzebub, is the current leader of the Underworld and the only Satan left after the events of 666. He is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. He is Sirzechs' best friend and rival and is a Super Devil like him. Power and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Kankara Formula | Low 6-B, higher with Kankara Formula Name: Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka Astaroth (formerly), Satan Blue, The One who Controls Techniques and Laws Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 500+ years old Classification: Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Super Devil (Satan), One of the Four Great Satans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Longevity, Flight, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Creation of inanimate matter, Power Bestowal (Can create Evil Pieces which grant abilities to an individual), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "another world" which is completely under his control), Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the laws and rules of abilities and phenomena with Kankara Formula), Attack Reflection (Can control the direction and trajectory of attacks with Kankara Formula), Spatial Manipulation (Casually made a large hole in space-time, creating a 'dimensional gap'), Information Manipulation (Can control any phenomenon with the use of equations with his Kankara Formula), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can alter and manipulate the potency and effectiveness of abilities using Kankara Formula), Resurrection (Can bring targets back to life to be reincarnated as devils with the Evil Pieces), Danmaku (Kankara Formula can create multiple bullets of energy out of any attack and make them home in on targets), Power Modification (Can fundamentally change and manipulate skills and abilities with the use of formulas and equations), Mathematics Manipulation (Can alter the calculations of abilities, and manipulate abilities and phenomena with equations and formulas), Resistance to Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Super Devils could move in his time frozen world), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation via Devil Traits (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities to a greater extent. Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to Sirzechs Lucifer. Stronger than Sairaorg, who deflected an attack that destroyed several islands). Kankara Formula allows him to amplify and control the potency of attacks | Small Country level+ (Comparable to True Form Sirzechs). Can increase the potency of attacks using Kankara Formula Speed: FTL (Equal to Base Sirzechs) | FTL (Much faster than before, should be comparable to Sirzechs in his true form) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Base Sirzechs) | At least Class T Striking Strength: Island Class | Small Country Class+ Durability: Island level | Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to at least several kilometers Standard Equipment: Unknown. Able to create objects and materials out of nothing. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He can accurately predict future events, leading him to be feared by the various mythologies and his inventive traits far surpass the likes of Azazel. He was able to threaten Shiva with one of his inventions, and is also the inventor of the Rating Game and Evil Pieces system which is a system used by all the devils in the underworld, used to bestow powers, resurrect and make one part of one's peerage. Weaknesses: As a Devil, he is more vulnerable to abilities and items that possess holy qualities, such as Holy Swords and the Light Weapons of Angels Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Kankara Formula:' Ajuka's special ability which allows him to control and manipulate all phenomenon using equations and formulas and modify it to make it into a special move of his own. All phenomena and all powers run on laws and rules all of which have been created with equations, by manipulating these equations, Ajuka is able to manipulate people's powers like his own hands. It is unknown as to what extent he can use Kankara Formula when he is serious. Key: Normal | Serious Note: Ajuka Beelzebub cannot be used in versus debates due to the fact that the exact applications and limitations of Kankara Formula are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Law Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 6